


Samhain's Children

by Halloweeny



Category: Original Work, Witch Community (Tumblr), Witchblr
Genre: A whole bunch of magick, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kinda inspired by Sabrina, M/M, Magic, Mostly Comedy, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenage Drama, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, There's a snarky imp, Witchcraft, and magic as well, as in, not the old sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweeny/pseuds/Halloweeny
Summary: In this adventure full of mystery, humour, friendship and a bit of gayness - Mark, our protagonist, is a baby chaos witch boy that is too happy-go-lucky with his magick and, in an accident, unleashes something powerful across his town. It's up to him and Cassandra, a pop-culture witch and Mark's best friend, to work alongside a grumpy brownie-fae called Sweets to prevent a terrible fate for everyone in town.*Inspired by my fellow witches of Tumblr*I don't know how often I'll update this, but hey, let's try it.*Also, English is not my primary language.*Planned to be a short story, kinda.





	1. More than one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow witches! I present you this wicked tale about a crazy boy that messes up greatly and has to work his ass off to fix a really big magickal problem that is now on the loose because of his lack of patience.

**__ **

**_\- What if you summon_**  a  _boggart?!_  

Mark rolled his dark eyes at the warning. The seventeen year old boy continued to mark the Seven-Pointed Star in the dirt of his yard. A “ _I invite a fae willing to aid me as familiar”_ sigil was being held in the middle of his brown fingers. 

 The wind blew strongly, Cassandra sat down on the grass, looking briefly at the woods that embraced the yard. Her chubby hands were passing through her  _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina-_ inspired tarot deck. She adjusted her cat-pointed glasses and squinted her eyes at the card she pulled out of the deck. 

\- What is it? - Mark asked.

\- Oh, nothing, go on with your spell, mr.  _I don’t care about my best friend’s advice._

\- Actually, I just dislike your freaking deck. I do not trust it, C, sorry. - he shrugged, earning a growl from the ginger witch. - Fine, what is it?

 She showed the card: An image of Sabrina with a pretty red dress wandering in the woods with a wooden staff, too much similar to Mark for his own good.

\- The magician. That’s good. - said the boy, finishing the star.

\- Not if the card came upside down, genius. And  _specially_ if it is the third time, Marcus. 

\- Don’t. - he pointed his finger at the girl. - It’s just a summoning spell, what could go wrong?

\- Want a list? - the girl put her cards in the purse and sighed, standing up alongside her best friend, noticing that he wouldn’t stop. - Your parents warned you. This is no time to make a summoning spell.

\- Hey, everyone I know has an animal or spirit familiar, I just want my own. It’s so unfair that we’re the only witching family without them!

\- Can’t you wait? We’re in  _that_ time of the year, Mark! - she argued, approaching the boy. - At least tell me you placed the right wards around the place.

\- I  _did._ Chill out. And c’mon, are you really into the Cursed Days story?

\- Not a fan, I must say. - she crossed her arms around her chest and moved her head in disagreement to the boy, as he was about to light the candles. - And calling upon the  _fae_ at midnight? C’mon, even a child knows better.

\- Hey, mom and dad are always around, and the house wards prevent any summoning spell. It has not worked in any of the town’s parks, so, the woods, at midnight, is our only option. 

 Cassandra stepped away from the circle and grabbed something in her stylish purse - it was light brown with a teeth-modeled zipper and it had buttons for eyes. 

 She launched the tiny flask at him - a glitter-fulled glass flask with chia seeds, cacti spykes and seasalt. A tiny pumpkin cork sealed it, the wax around it was black and smelled like coffee. 

\- Coffee-scented black candle?

Cassandra snorted.

\- Don’t criticize my candlecraft. 

\- Ain’t doing that. - the boy laughed and held the spell flask tight, smiling at his best friend. - Thanks for doing this.

\- Hey, best  _amigos,_ right?

\- Always,  _amiga._

 Mark lighted the candles and chanted the spell loud and clear. The sigil statement could be heard time and time again, his intentions were clear: He wanted a spirit able to help him in the times of need. A fae familiar who would live in the family garden or in the nearby woods he’d able to call upon. 

 He always remembered the way Jacob talked about the salamander that helped his family now and then. He hoped one would answer the call. Maybe a brownie or a sylph would be fine too. All he wanted was to progress…But his family? They were always about holding back when it came for even the slightiest amount of  _magick._

_If Mark only knew why._

 After some minutes, Mark looked upon the skies and continued to chant, gazing at the full moon and the stars with his sigil in hands. The wind blew strongly, making Cassandra brace herself and mutter a heat spell that was  _totally not_ inspired by the _Fantastic Four’s Human Torch comic_ she was reading instead of doing an essay about the French Revolution. 

 And then, it appeared.

-  _Ooh boi. -_ a strong voice was heard. Mark looked down, gazing the tiny silhouette of a man in a green suit that’d fit a Ken doll. He using a brown hat decorated with some brownish leaves. His eyes shined like copper coins, the  _brownie_ braced himself and squeaked: -  _He’s coming._

Mark and Cassandra looked at each other, then, the wind became as strong as if a storm had started. Leaves flew through the air and the trees shaked as in an earthquake. 

  The brownie did a facepalm right when the woods ahead went covered in darkness, engulfing everything in its path.


	2. Yer not a candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark awakes and he doesn't know how he got home the last night, fortunately (or not), his newest familiar is with him!

**__ **

 

 

**_Mark felt like he_** had been hit by a truck.

His head spinned and his body ached, the boy wasn’t sure he was asleep or awake yet. Mark felt lost for a bit, unable to move or talk and just having the sensation something was very wrong.

Once he opened his eyes, he could distinguish what was bothering him.

\- Oh good, _yer_ awake. – said the _brownie_ in a grumpy, yet Strong voice. He closed his tiny arms around the chest covered in brown leaves and snorted. – Kinda hoping you’d die after yesterday.

\- Who are you? – Mark asked, adjusting himself in his bed and sitting, getting a better look at the _fae._

\- Sweets’ the name.

Sweets held onto a wood object that he, apparently, took out of nowhere – a tiny broom made out of stick and a bunch of dirty feathers tied together with a red string.

\- You’re the familiar. – Mark said, smiling briefly.

Sweets, on the other hand, didn’t look that happy.

\- So...You’re my familiar.

\- Are you _implying_ I’m your property, _boi?!_

\- N-not at all, sir. – Mark entangled his fingers, moving them nervously. – I meant it like...As in a partnership.

\- _Dunno_ what’s worse, to be honest. – the brownie sat down on the bed and scratched his head under the hat. – I mean...If I knew you were a _Rodriguez..._

\- You know my family?!

\- Oh, youngling, you know so little. – the brownie gave him a look that made the boy shiver entirely. – You shouldn’t perform any summoning spell, specially in the Cursed Days and _specially_ being what you are!

\- What’s up with all of this?! Stop yelling at me! – Mark approached the tiny fae and asked: - What do you mean?!

\- What I mean, _boi,_ is that _... –_ he pointed the broom at Mark, making the boy hold his breath. - ... _Yer_ an idiot.

Mark put his hands on the mattress and sighed, closing his eyes and asking: - Did I do something wrong to you? Why are you being so rude?

Sweets waited the boy finish the sentence and open the eyes. The brownie shook his head and said: - Rude?

\- Yes, rude. – Mark sighed again. – Look, I summoned you and you accepted it. We’re linked by _magick_ , you wanting it or not. So, if we’re going work together...

\- We’re not. I’m a brownie, I cleanse and guard, but I am not supposed to be here! YOU broke the old rules!

\- Hey, you came willingly! – Mark pointed his finger in the face of the fae. Sweets showed the other cheek and snorted. – How about explaining what you meant when you talked about me being an idiot?!

Sweets stomped with all of his strenght, clearly frustrated.

Which would’ve be scary if he wasn’t of the size of a Barbie Doll.

\- Cuz’ yer one. – Sweets growled. – And you ought to know...Your actions have consequences, youngling.

\- Yes I know. But, c’mon, they always said I couldn’t summon anything, they were wrong and now...

\- _Now... –_ a deadpan look took over Sweets face, his pointy nose hanging and copper eyes shimmering in a dark manner. - ...your friends and family are going to die a very painful death.

Mark held his breath suddenly, Sweets approached and said: - Yer a spoiled little brat.

\- Hey, stop that!

\- Not stopping! It’s only beginning, Marcus Rodriguez! I don’t care why you think breaking the rules wasn’t a big deal, but lemme tell ya this, _boi..._ \- the slender fingers of the fae held the broomstick firmly. – Evil is unleashed and yer the one to blame!

Sweets turned around and growled, sighing right away.  

\- What evil?! The hell are you talking about?!

The brownie turned his head to the boy and said: - Hell indeed, _boi._

And then, he vanished in dust and leaves, leaving a confused Mark in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Tumblr, fellow witches! Lord-halloweeny.tumblr.com


	3. Here comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra can't recall the events of the last night and a shining new character appears...and so does the bad omens.

**__ **

**_Cassandra was_** awake and alone at home. Her parents were in a mid-May vacation.

_“Come with us! It’ll be fun!”_ said her mother, time and time again. Cassandra, however, didn’t like to leave town on the Cursed Days.

Specially when Mark was so much invested on breaking the rules in that particular summer.

The girl checked her phone after spending some time in the bathroom, seeing a message of her best friend that literally triggered something inside of her.

_“ **Gayest-Latino-Brujo:** Hey, how did we get home yesterday?”_

\- Holy Hecate. – she sat on the chair of the dining table that stood in the white-painted balcony of her home. The wind blew the aroma of her apple tea and she proceeded to drinking it, eating some biscuits short after.

**_“Marvel-Related-Witch:_**   _can’t remeber shit.” –_ she answered, squinting her eyes multiple times, as if it could make her memory get better.

After she finished her breakfast, Cassandra went back home and picked up a Moonstone crystal on her mother’s altar to Hecate. The girl layed herself in the sofa and placed the stone in her forehead.

\- _Memory, memory, please come back. –_ she envisioned the colourful stone leaking the moon energy into her and closed her eyes. – _Tell me what I can’t recall, the good and the bad._

She focused for a long time, repeating the phrase and calling upon the energies from the stone and her own personal energy. Magick was no simple thing – to _focus_ and _channel_ the energies from the inside, outside and from supernatural entities to perform it took years to perfect.

And Cassandra was still learning.

That’s why she couldn’t remember anything before the bell rang.

The girl sat, looking down at her Captain America pajama pants and sighing. She put sandals and went to the door, hearing the bell ringing again.

\- Easy there!

Cassandra opened it and put her glasses, feeling embarrassed right away because of the newly arrived boy that was standing in the front door with her polecat in his hands.

\- Cassie, what’s up! – said Jacob, smiling brightly, his dreadlocks moving slightly in the light bun and hanging around his beautiful face. – Brought the little Biddy back!

\- Aww, thanks Jake. – she hugged Biddy and kissed its head. – Wanna come in?

\- I was going to ask you something, actually.

\- And what is it? Is it for me to not use Biddy in another spell so soon?

\- What? No, she’s fine. She’s quite feisty though.

Biddy growled, showing its teeth to the boy. Cassandra laughed.

\- So, what is it, Sunnyboi?

Jacob lifted his left eyebrow. His eyes moved from left to right in a cute way, if his skin was more white, he’d already be red from blushing. He crossed his arms over his chest covered by the yellow-coloured shirt and coughed.

\- I want you to _doatarotreadingforme._

\- M’sorry, what the what?

\- A reading. – Jacob pouted, and his eyes shone like warm honey.

That made Cassandra laugh. She put Biddy on the ground and saw the polecat quickly run away to her little bed on her Hogwarts-themed doghouse. Or…Polecathouse, in that case.

\- Sure will. Not confident to ask Apollo for some visions this time, huh?

\- Hey, more respect with the Sun Lord.

\- I am respectful, I’m technically an oracle and he is the god of prophecy, fella. But, you, coming just to ask me for a reading? That’s gold.

\- Yes, I know.

\- What made you seek me? I mean, you could do a pendulum reading or scry through a candle, couldn’t you?

\- I’m having trouble focusing. – he finally said it, closing his eyes and sighing, frustrated. – Like…This is driving me nuts.  

That was troublesome, in Cassandra’s eyes. Jacob was just the most skilled witch she had known since forever. Among every warlock and sorcerer in town, the Amberstones were regarded as the head of the city covens and it wasn’t because of their widely popular Pet-Shop.

They were the most powerful Sun-deity worshipers in the county. Apollo, Ra, Sól, Omolu, you name it, they got it all in their sunstone-filled altars and golden bracelets made of fire-agates.

\- So…Pendulum?

\- Tarot. – the boy said in a way that sounded almost painful. – Please.

Cassandra laughed again, Jacob then entered the house and she guided him through it. They went upstairs to her bedroom and she grabbed her tarot deck.

Jacob touched her Avengers bucket full of crystals.

\- Wow, you have more than me. – said the boy.

\- Well, I like to be resourceful.

She pulled the cards out and looked at Jacob, who was admiring the posters on the wall and her book of shadows (whose cover was a mess of pop-up art).  

\- Forgot how much of a geek you could be.

\- Pop-Culture Witch, remember?

\- Yeah, mom Patricia always mocks modern craft. – Cassandra looked at the boy, stopping the shuffle in the cards. – But I like it, it’s creative. Like…Gathering inspiration from books and movies, sounds fun.

\- Way more fun when people don’t mock it. – said the girl, sighing.

\- You’re good at this. Don’t let the old ones tell how your craft should be, specially if you’re so good at it _and_ if it’s not hurting anyone.

\- Wish I heard that more often, mom and dad are Wicca and are way too secular for my liking.

\- Are they strict?

\- They try to, turns out I don’t actually care and I have people that like my craft.

Jacob smiled shyly, he already knew of whom she was talking about.

\- Is Mark ok? – he put his hands in his knees and adjusted himself in the bed. Cassandra looked at the boy, smiling briefly.

\- _Dunno_ , I don’t see him since last night.

\- Oh…I see.

Cassandra lifted her right eyebrow.

\- Is there something you want to say about him that I’m not grasping right now?

\- Oh no, uhh, I was…ermm…Curious.

\- Why don’t you send a message for him? Even better, why not ask him out?

\- Hey, that’s…You know why, c’mon. – the boy looked at the sides, as if some lost ghost could be spying on them. – What if he…doesn’t…

\- Jake, you’re being ridiculous, and you already know Mark’s gay, what do you have to lose?

The boy growled: - Can we just make the reading?

\- What kind?

\- That simple one you showed me once. Something to show me past, present and future.

The girl shuffled the cards once more. Her eyes were closed whilst she prayed: - _Spirits of light that wish to help, give us wisdom beyond the veil._

Jacob observed the prayer being repeated and felt how much energy Cassandra was able to channel. Her aura was something of a bright orange, her words - even if the mantra was too _Wizards of Waverly Place_ for him -were true _._

Shortly after, the girl stopped and he divided the deck in three mounts. Cassandra took one card of each mount and put them in a three-card straight line. From left to right, she revealed them.

\- Sabrina, Ambrose and Luke and the Church of Night? – he asked, truly confused. – Now that’s a different deck.

\- The Magician, the Lovers and the Tower. – she lifted her eyebrows and caressed her long ginger hair. – You come from a very resourceful past, like, the Magician literally _means_ resourcefulness and power. Which is very much… _you._ Yet, the Lovers in the present. It can mean important choices and…Love.

Jacob blushed and looked to somewhere in the left, but he soon noticed the girl wasn’t even looking at him.

\- What is it?

\- The last one is the Tower. It means to _expect_ the unexpected, a sudden change is approaching and it’s linked to your present choices. Maybe a very crazy love story. – she laughed at him, making the boy roll his eyes. – I mean, the Tower is always ominous in its nature. It means chaos and change, which can be both good and bad, depending on how you look at it. Now, combining this with the Lovers in your present and the Magician, maybe you’ll have to make an important choice that’ll involve the power and resources life gave you until now.

\- Ok, I’m really nervous now. – the boy hugged himself and closed his hands. – Do I need to be careful?

\- I bet you should. – the girl supressed a laugh. – But, it’s just as I said, change is always scary. But, hey, the Magician shows that you have what you need to make such choice. You’ll be fine, Sunnyboi.

\- For real?

\- I mean, yeah, why not? I believe you’ll do it. Chill a bit. Want some chamomile?

\- Yeah sure. Course. – Jacob looked down at the Lovers and sighed. Cassandra grabbed the first two cards and was about pick the last one, but a sudden gust of cold wind opened the windows sent it flying away across the bedroom.

They both stood up, looking at the now lonely card on the floor. The wind became strong again, too cold for that time of the year. As if they needed any more bad omens, Biddy appeared on the doorway and hissed at the card.

Jacob gasped and looked at Cassandra, who was looking down and shivering a bit.

\- Cassie, are you alright?

\- Well…- her eyes flickered, her head ached as all of her memories came back.

The witch sighed and looked at the boy: - …That’s a matter of perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wanna chat? Follow me on tumblr: http://lord-halloweeny.tumblr.com/


	4. Count your omens, spill your amens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omens keep getting worse as Mark, Cassandra and Jacob pass through their day. This will be a long weekend for our heroes.  
> Check out the end notes for some stuff!

**__ **

**_\- Is that a black moth?_ **

Mark asked as soon as he entered the kitchen. His mother, Barbara Rodriguez, was sweeping the floor with a broom violently. The poor corpse of the insect was literally _yeeted_ away across the yard in one move.

\- The third today. – she said, scratching her head after putting the broom aside. – Aren’t you forgetting something?

Mark snorted and put a brief smile in his face.

\- _La bendicíon, mamá._

“The blessing, mom”

\- God bless you. – Barbara answered, sighing and going for her pans, where eggs and toastes were already prepared. – Hungry?

\- Yeah, didn’t eat yet.

\- Figures. – said the woman, sitting in the chair and putting the food on the table. She grabbed a bit of pepper and poured over the fried eggs in the form of a cross. – Where did you go yesterday with Cassandra, _mijo?_

Mark’s face went pale.

\- Y-you heard us?

\- So you _did_ go with her somewhere.

Her black eyes gazed at the boy in a judgemental way. Her curly dark hair moved with the cold breeze coming from the back door. The radio playing _Suavemente_ turned the situation a hundred percent more ridiculous, in a very ominous _latino_ way.

\- Ughh, not far. I was testing this new protection sigil. Kinda preparing for these Cursed Days.

\- At midnight?

\- Witching hour, mom.

The boy moved his face away from the woman, who was still gazing at him as he grabbed some toast and ate with eggs.

\- _Ay,_ Marcus, be careful ok?!

\- Mom, I’m fine.

She sighed and did not talk anything short after. Which was a good sign, because Mark wasn’t that sure if he was even _slightly_ good. Specially after the brownie appeared earlier that morning.

In a moment of doubt, the boy imagined himself asking what would happen if he _accidently_ summoned something. But his mother wasn’t that dumb.

Mark needed to be smarter than this.

\- _Madre,_ why can’t we summon anything…ever?

\- You asked this a hundred times, already. It is tradition.

\- Yes, I know. Something related to our coming to Crossgrove, like, two hundred years ago or something.

\- Did you even pay attention when I told you the story?

\- I did, but I was so little.

Barbara sighed and placed her hand on her colourful neckless, which held an image of _Santa Muerte –_ Saint Death, whose symbol was a skull covered with pink-and-blue mantle.

\- Our ancestors were protected by Santa Muerte. They used the old _brujeria_ and were pursuited in their main town, she sent us away and protected them along the way _. –_ Barbara caressed her image. The ominous skull made Mark shiver a bit. - So, they migrated, as many already did. When they arrived, something here in Crossgrove made them stay and the tradition was born. Abuela didn’t know either what it was, but our family has been here for a long time now.

\- You see, we don’t even _know_ why there is this tradition.

\- Keep your ass in _Chaos Magick_ and be good about it boy, rules exist for us to follow them. Now, eat your food.

Mark growled, but began to eat his food quietly. Soon, he noticed his mom staring at him and sighing.

\- What’s up?

\- Oh, _nada._ Just thinking about how your school is ending. Aren’t you excited?

\- I guess. I’m not so confident if I’ll pass at Harrows.

\- You’ll be fine. Your grades are good and you did your best in the applications. Besides, gastronomy? You’re very good.

\- Thanks mom. Food is great, by the way.

Barbara laughed, her eyes shone like ebony shards. Mark smiled briefly, but the moment was interrupted by a sudden phone call.

\- _Mark?! You there? –_ Cassandra practically screamed.

_-_ Yeah, are you alright? – he answered, earning a curious gaze from Barbara.

\- _I am._ – Cassandra sounded nervous. – _Can you meet me at Jacob’s? Stuff has happened. You **need** to come here, right now!_

\- Ok, I’m on my way. – he stood up and looked at his mother. She was clearly concerned and even asked out what was going on.

Mark began to pale as soon as his gaze drifted away from his mother, seing the tiny silhouette in the corner of the room – Sweets was standing there with a deadpan expression in his face. His features were slowly fading in the background of the kitchen whilst the brownie continuously shook his head in a disapproving manner.

His strong voice echoed through Mark’s thoughts with that weird accent: _You’re so dead, boi._

 - Mark? What is…

And then Barbara stopped, looking at the back door.

Lying on the floor, another dead black moth stood, moving slightly with an unnatural cold breeze. Mark shivered and closed his hands in fists.

Something was very wrong.

 

**_\- Is he coming?_** – Jacob asked for the second time.

\- Yes. – the girl put her phone in the purse as they waited the green light to go away.

She embraced herself and looked at the tall boy moving his big hands over his pockets.

\- Jake, you good?

\- No. – the answer came harshly, the boy nearly growled. – How can I? Your polecat hissed at the card. And it was _already_ a shit card.

Cassandra adjusted her glasses: - Stop attacking the cards.

\- I know! – Jacob looked at the lights and saw it still green. – But, if Mark and you performed a summoning at midnight it _already_ was the Cursed Days. It lasts a whole weekend, Cass.

The cars didn’t stop coming and going. A lady in the other side of the street, right in front of the fenced old church, was holding her Siamese cat in her arms. The animal, however, couldn’t stop moving. It hissed and clawed, but the woman still held it tight.

\- Cass?!

\- Sorry, I dozed off. Yes, I know we screwed up and…Gods, I hope he’s ok.

\- It was nuts of you guys, to be honest.

Cassandra sighed.

\- I know. Let’s just hope nothing bad will come bite us in the ass.

Jacob saw the light turn onto red, the cars were ready to stop and Cassandra began to walk. A sudden warmth crawled up his neck and, in a split second, the boy grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled her from the street.

Cassandra let out a scream, right on time when a motorcycle passed at full speed where she would be if Jacob had not intervened. The girl breathed heavily and looked at the lights, noticing they were still green.

\- Did you…?

\- I don’t know. – Jacob said. – Let’s just…Go.

Both of them awaited a few more seconds, seeing the light change into yellow and red right after. They crossed the street, seeing the old woman still having trouble with her cat.

They walked and looked at her nervously.

Suddenly, the cat clawed its way out of her arms and ran off to the sides of the intersection, where the lights were still on and cars drove up and down the street.

Cassandra saw the woman scream her cat’s name as it ran among the cars and bikes, completely scared.

 A biker avoided the animal and screamed as the clouds covered the Sun, his motorcycle was suddenly out of control.

The man was launched away on the light pole. His bike, however, slid across the sidewalk in Jacob and Cassandra’s direction.

The ginger witch just hugged the boy by the waist and pulled him back, making them both fall down on the pavement. When both managed to get back on their feet, they witnessed the whole mess around them.

The driver was laying unconscious and his bike was ruined by the impact on the fence. The old lady was shivering like she was put in vibrate mode and a cold wind blew strongly as the cloud took over the skies.

Jacob looked at Cassandra, who had the pale expression of a ghoul.

\- You ought to tell Mark to hurry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> \- Mark and Barbara/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T_SIDKGRjs  
> \- Bad omens/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNaLTZl0sW4


End file.
